Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 27 - Snow-Monkey Loves Me
by Taismo-89
Summary: When the Kratt Bros get sick, Aviva, Koki and Mina go explore the Hida Mountains in Japan and meet Japanese macaques, but Zach gets interested on the macaques' hot springs. Collab with Soul Rider.


"Ah-ah-ACHOO!"

"Hmm..." Aviva hummed in focus as she examined the reading on the thermometer. "Both 103 fahrenheit. It's official, boys. No creature adventuring for you today."

"Awww..." both brothers whined in disappointment. They really didn't look so good. Chris's hair was flat against his forehead and Martin's sprigs were droopy. A rosy tint was visible on their cheeks and they were wrapped in blankets of their signature colors.

"Fahren-what?" Mina asked, confused, while Koki saw if she was sick as well.

"Fahrenheit, Mina. It's a unit of measurement for temperature," Koki explained. "Only the country of the United States uses this measurement. The rest of the world uses a system called the Metric System, in which temperature is measured in Celsius. Celsius equals more than Fahrenheit, despite the number being lower. It's gets a little confusing sometimes, though." The female Fire Guardian took the thermometer out of the nymph's mouth. "In Fahrenheit, the average body heat is 98 degrees. Yours is right on the mark. Completely fine."

"And if it's under or over like the bros?" As if on cue, Martin sneezed, gaining both of their attention.

"That means something called foreign antibodies got inside the body." Koki brought up pictures of microscopic things. "Like a germ or a virus. The immune system, which protects the body from these harmful things, has to use a lot of energy in order to fight them. And that can cause a rise in body temperature."

"Also, the body uses so much energy in fighting these antibodies, the body itself doesn't exactly work right," Aviva added. "Exerting the body while in this condition only makes it worse. Which is why people don't usually go out when they're sick, only for when it's really urgent."

"And apparently, those two brothers caught the common flu virus... and a cold."

"Will they be okay?" Mina asked.

"As long as they don't do anything that requires them to push themselves, they should be feeling better by tomorrow," Aviva assured her. Chris and Martin weakly smiled at their little sister.

"We'll be okay, Mina," Chris said.

"Even if we can't explore the Hida Mountains with you today," Martin added.

"But how did they get the flu in the first place?" Bite-Size asked, while wrapping himself up in Koki`s scarf. "They would actually be the last two I'd ever expect to get sick, considering how healthy they are."

"Well..." Koki started.

*Flashback*

_"I think it was the night after Aviva pretty much "dumped" Cyrano. It was pretty cold outside and it was raining. Knowing those two, they probably snuck out to see some owls or another nocturnal creature."_

*End flashback*

"That's what we were doing," Chris admitted before sneezing into his blanket.

"And rain and cold tempurature usually means a cold OR a flu, but mostly the flu."

"Yeah, we forgot to bring our rain jackets that night," Martin said.

"But that was days ago," the little brown bat informed, a little confused.

"Well, Bite-Size, some viruses take days or weeks before any symptoms are shown," the African explained. "And flu viruses only take a few days before one officially does get the flu."

"Well... if they're sick... who will teach me about the Hida Mountains?" Mina asked.

"How about me and Koki?" Aviva suggested. All heads turned to her in surprise.

"I don't know Aviva," the blue Kratt said. "How did that work for everyone during the When Fish Fly adventure?"

*'When Fish Fly' flashback*

"Okay, yes that one was one of our toughest creature adventures, but that was at sea. We're on land in the mountains. So this should be easier." The boys only glanced worried looks at each other.

"Thanks, girls!" Mina said, excited, hugging both of them.

"All right, just make sure Mina stays safe," Chris told them, knowing it was pointless to argue.

"And warm and toasty," Martin added. Mina chuckled as she rolled her eyes. She loved her brothers, but they sort of smother her with being too much of big brothers.

"And also-" Chris didn't finish before Aviva activated her medallion, which was under her jacket collar, and sent a gentle breeze towards the ill siblings. Instantly, they looked pretty sleepy. "No... fair... Aviva..." he moaned, trying to stay awake.

"You both need your rest and a little 'Lazy Wind' as I call it is the only way fast enough," she told them smugly. She then innocently waved with an innocent looking look on her face. "Good night." At that, both brothers fell backwards in their hammocks, dead asleep. They had even started snoring. Mina and Koki chuckled at the events.

"I could use a little Lazy Wind," Jimmy said.

"Sorry Jimmy, but we need you awake to watch the Kratt Bros in case they wake up and try to sneak off. You know how they get."

"You basically want me to babysit them? Come on, they can take care of themselves."

"Not in their current condition. They really do need their rest. And who knows what they'll do out there and get even more sick."

"Pleeease, Jimmy-wimmy?" Koki asked, making a glowing-eyes face, one of the things Jimmy couldn't resist since they started dating.

Jimmy chuckled in defeat with a smile. "Anything for you, my chocolate cupcake," he answered. Koki then gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Thanks Jimmy." The African gave him a kiss on the cheek before running up to the other girls, who started heading out the door. "Bye honey." She waved before the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Wow, there's so much snow out here," Mina commented.

"That's because this specific mountain is Mount Tsurugi," Koki explained while pulling out her Creature Pod to pull up a geographic map of the mountain range. "It is the fourth highest peak in this mountain range at more than 9,800 feet. Snow comes a lot in this time of the year so it can get pretty deep. Luckily for us, it's only at least three inches right now."

"Okay girls, let's get to exploring!" Aviva said to them before taking a run. The other two rush after her.

* * *

"What's this?" Zach said when his camera caught something green down below. The jet was current flying over Mount Tsurugi. "The Wild Kratts are here? Hmmm... Zachbots! See what they're doing here!"

* * *

"It's beautiful... in every single way," Mina commented, as she built a snowman and drew a WK symbol on its belly.

"Awe, it's so cute!" Aviva complimented.

"Thanks big sis." The snowman was really a little snow girl about a half of Aviva's height. "I think I'll name her... Vanilla."

"Vanilla?" Koki asked.

"Yeah. The snow is totally white and what's as sweet as vanilla?"

"All right then. Vanilla the Little Snow Lady." The girls laughed a little bit before Mina picked up some snow and balled it up into a snow ball. Then she threw it at Aviva, which hit her on the shoulder.

"Hey!" she shouted, but not angrily. In the next few seconds, the three were having a snowball fight. Then Aviva used her air powers to gather a lot of snow into one big snowball. Mina and Koki ran away while laughing until the nymph tripped on uneven ground and went tumbling down down the mountain. The adults gasped and ran after her, Aviva putting the giant ball of snow down.

"Mina!" they called. Mina kept rolling down until she soon fell through a snow buried hole. She screamed as she slid down the tunnel. When she reached the end, landed on her bum with a dizzy head. After a shake of the head, it cleared and she was surprised by what she saw in front of her.

It was a beautiful, fertile grotto. There were also several, fairly large ponds with steam rising out. Living in this hidden place were these strange cream colored monkeys. Some of them were looking at her with curiosity.

"Mina! Are you okay?" she heard Aviva's voice echo down the tunnel.

"You guys got to see this!" she answered.

Aviva and Koki sled down to meet Mina, and also got surprised about the monkeys.

"Wow, it's a secret colony," Aviva breathed.

"But what are monkeys doing here in Japan?" Koki asked. "Especially on a cold mountain like Mount Tsurugi?"

"I don't know, but I do know what those are." The inventor pointed to one of the ponds with a shine in her eyes. "Hot springs!"

"Hot springs?" Mina asked.

"While there's no official definition for them, hot springs are basically springs heated up by the geothermal heat in the Earth's mantle. There's a lot throughout Japan, but there was never any discovered on this mountain before." Aviva took out a water thermometer (who knows how long she had it) and placed the end into a nearby, little pool.

"And the water's a perfect temperature. A nice 26.6 degrees in celsius, or 80 degrees in fahrenheit."

"Awe, it's a shame my brothers are missing this," the hybrid said.

"And Jimmy," Koki added.

* * *

Speaking of Jimmy, he was currently taking out a plate of cookies out of the microwave. He was hungry, which was no surprise, and thought the brothers would like a treat since they're stuck inside. The Tortuga was filled with the delicious scent, which was enough to actually make both siblings stir. Chris's eyes were the first to flutter open followed by Martin. Jimmy heard shuffling from their hammocks and looked to see them starting to sit up slowly.

"Well, that was a fast nap," he commented. The blonde rubbed his eyes while the brunette stretched as he yawned pretty loudly.

"How long were we out for?" Martin asked groggily.

"Only half an hour. Must've been the chip-a-roos, huh?" The Caucasian held the plate up to the two. Both managed to smile despite them still under the side effects of the Lazy Wind as they took a cookie.

"Thanks Jimmy," they both said at the same time before taking a bite of their cookies.

"Any call from the girls?" Martin asked, while munching the cookies.

"Not yet. Like I said, you were only asleep for half an hour." Suddenly, the phone alarm started ringing. "Well what do you know?" Jimmy pressed a button on the keyboard to answer. Koki came up on the screen.

"Hey, sugarcube," she said with a wave. "Are those Kratt Brothers still out?"

"Funny you should ask, cookie. They just woke up."

"Well, that wasn't very long. Should've known from two early birds like them."

"Actually, the smell of Jimmy's cookies woke us up," Chris chimed in after finishing his cookie.

"I'll make sure to leave some for you, cupcake." Koki giggled. Bite-Size then took notice the background.

"Hey Koki, where are you?" the little bat asked.

"Oh yeah. That's why I was calling. Mina came across a secret, underground hot spring cluster. And there's vegetation and even these monkeys. Check it out." She moved out of camera's view so the guys can see.

"Cool. Hot springs," Jimmy and Bite-Size said. But Chris and Martin gasped in surprise and leaned forward in their hammocks. Unfortunately, they were leaning too far and fell out of them, hitting the metal floor with a loud thud. They immediately get up with excited looks on their faces.

"Japanese macaques!" they exclaimed.

"Any info to help us?" Koki asked.

"And maybe inspire me to create new Creature Power Disks with the M.I.K?" Aviva knew they wouldn't resist that.

"Well, first off, this macaque is the only primate in the world that lives in a cold climate," Chris began. "For that reason, they are called 'snow monkeys'. They are known for their intelligence and how they keep warm in the winter time to time. By sitting in hot springs."

"Though they usually live in trees or even on the ground," Martin continued. "These macaques can pretty much live anywhere in Japan. And they only live here too."

"And they can withstand temperatures that are 20 degrees below Celsius."

"Which is also 4 degrees below Fahrenheit. Also, this special monkey can swim half a kilometer and can really leap."

"Sounds like enough info to make some Power Disks!" Aviva proclaimed, pulling off the M.I.K.

"Oh, we really wish we were with you girls."

Mina giggled as a baby macaque started pulling her arm. "Is he wanting me to join him?" she asked.

The adults and bat giggled. "Apparently," Chris said. "Japanese macaques usually don't mind sharing the hot springs with humans. Do we need Jimmy to send you your swimming gear?"

"If I'm going to be sitting in warm water, might as well."

"Ours too please!" Aviva chimed in. The brothers gave her a stern look. Aviva noticed this. "Are you two really that mad about my Lazy Wind?"

"Just don't do it again." The Hispanic rolled her eyes.

"Don't count on it," she whispered.

"We heard that!" both male brothers shouted.

"Just hold on for a second, Snowdrop," Mina told the little macaque.

"Snowdrop?" Martin asked.

"Well, look how white his fur is. Most of the others have cream and grey fur. But this one is completely white. So we'll name him Snowdrop."

"Hmmm... hey Koki, what would that be in Japanese?" Koki typed the name into her Creature Pod.

"Well, if you want the equivalent term for it, it translates to 'Matsu-yuki-sou', which literally means 'a glass which waits for snow'," she answered.

"Matsu-yuki-sou," Chris repeated.

"Snowdrop the Japanese Mac-a-a-ACHOO!" Martin sneezed into a tissue Jimmy teleported to him. "Thanks, Jimmy."

"No problemo, MK," JZ responded. "Now for the summer gear. Coming at ya girls!" He placed the swim suits on the teleporter and activated it. They reappeared in the cavern and Koki caught them.

"Thanks honey," she said. "Now, if you boys don't mind hanging up, we're going to get redressed."

"No peeping," Aviva said slyly. All four males blushed at that, Chris and Martin's faces being redder than earlier.

"Aviva!" they shrieked in embarrassment.

"Okay! We're hanging up!" The teleport master screamed before turning off communications.

* * *

Unknown to the crew, a small Zachbot was watching them. From inside his warm jet, Zach was seeing everything.

"Oooo, a jackpot of hot springs," he said. To himself. "The perfect place for a hot spring resort. Just need to remove those plants, monkey thingies and those Wild Rat Girls." Then he noticed the girls taking off their winter gear and and saw the bathing suits laying near them. Zach screamed in horror. "Zachbot! Turn away! Give the girls some privacy!" he commanded through a mic. The little robot turned around.

* * *

"Wow, Mina. You really lost weight since your 8th birthday," Koki noticed.

"Thanks. I don't eat as much as everyone else. Just a little bit of food is enough for me," Mina said as they finished putting on their gear. Koki had on an orange two piece with yellow stripes and a tie on top. Aviva's two piece was magenta with ribbons on her bottoms for an extra touch. Mina just wore a simple, pink bathing suit with a sewn-on plastic flower on the right strap. They had gotten dressed behind a thick clump of vines that were growing in the cavern.

Snowdrop began pulling on Mina's arm again once he knew she was done. "Okay Snowdrop, I'm coming." The baby macaque led her to the closest hot spring, which was filled with other little snow monkeys. "Are these your friends?" The Japanese native monkey jumped in response before going in with a splash. A wave hit the nymph's feet, which made her jump back in the sudden rise of heat. "That water IS warm." Carefully, she placed her tiny foot into the spring. In the next few seconds, she had herself up to her shoulders in the spring, the deepest it can go.

"Ah. This feels great."

"It sure does, little sis," Aviva said from another spring. Koki was with her. They had their heads resting on their folded arms, which were on the edge of the hot spring. "And it also seems that the macaques had organized themselves in groups. Those over there are bigger, so they must be the males," she pointed to another spring, which had ones a little bigger than the others, "the females right here where we are,"

"And the kids over here," Mina finished for her. "Wow, they're smart." Suddenly, Mina felt someone was watching them. "Ever felt like you're being observed?" The hybrid asked.

"Yeah. The macaques are with us. And that big male over there must be the alpha male so he watches everyone." Aviva pointed to the biggest male in the group of other males. "And he doesn't seem to mind having human visitors in his territory." Koki grabbed her Creature Pod, which was nearby. She brought up a video of another alpha macaque.

"Plus, it's usually the alpha male that has the most mates," she informed, looking up the info. "Snow monkeys have consortships when selecting mates, but high-ranking males will try to interrupt the low-ranking males' consortships. And usually, it's the females that make the decision to mate."

"Cool, but I don't think it's the alpha I'm feeling nervous about," Mina told them. "Like it's coming from... where we came in." She glanced at the exit and gasped when she saw a flash of red and silver. "A Zachbot!" she screamed, standing up from where she was sitting, which splashed some water out. Both adult humans screamed before ducking into the spring, their heads bobbing on the surface.

"Zach, that pervert!" Aviva shouted angrily. She picked up a nearby rock. "Go peep somewhere else!" Corcovado then threw the rock, hitting its target and it explodes.

The screen fuzzed up. "Hey, just because I saw you in bathing suits doesn't mean I'm a perv!" he shouted. "I was gentlemanly enough to not watch you undress!"

"Well, I guess Vermin-tech is back," Mina concluded. "But what he would want with the macaques?" she asked herself, while Snowdrop pulled her arm, wanting to play.

"I don't think it's the macaques he wants," Koki said worriedly. "I think he's more after the hot springs!"

"But this is the only place of plant life and heat on this whole mountain!" Aviva pointed out. "I know that snow monkeys can migrate, but we're miles up!"

"And we can't call in the Kratt Brothers because they're sick!"

"Looks like we'll have to lead this creature mission! Calling Jimmy to send us our Creature Power Suits!"

* * *

The boys were sipping cocoa, Martin's buried under mound of marshmallows as usual. Both siblings were in their hammocks again. The phone rang and Jimmy went to answer it. "Hey Aviv-AAAHHH!" he screamed the last when he saw Aviva still in her bikini and covered his eyes, letting his mug drop to the floor. The others looked to see what was going on, only to react the same way.

"I'll get it, Aviva." Koki was already dry and dressed up again. "Sugarcube, we need our CPS quick. Zach's here and we're gonna find out why!"

"On it, cupcake!" Jimmy grabbed the three suits and placed them on the teleporter. "Zap it!" With a click of the button, they had reappeared int the cavern.

"Thanks, sugarcube."

"And right on time," Aviva said. Three ice blue colored disks came out of the M.I.K. "Three snow monkey power disks ready to go!"

"You two go ahead," Mina told them. She was still in the spring with the kid macaques and Snowdrop was playing with her hair. "I don't think I'll be able to leave for a while." With a nod of understanding, the adult girls placed their disks into their suits and touched a nearby female macaque.

"Activate Macaque Power!" In a flash of purple and orange, they were in their Macaque suits.

"Wow, this suit is pretty thick," Aviva commented.

"Perfect for keeping warm in 20 degrees below Celsius," Koki added.

"To the habitat rescue!" Both girls head up the tunnel.

"Good luck girls!" The Kratt Brothers cheered before Jimmy hung up.

Mina laughed as the macaques tickled her. "Aw, stop it, please!"

A little female macaque noticed one of Mina's hair clips sitting on top of her CPS. She got out of the spring to go over and pick it up. It then took a piece of vine and went back over to the hybrid.

"Everyone off, everyone off," Mina heard her say. Surprisingly, they did what they're told and gave the two some room. The young female then began presumably fixing her now mangled hair, putting it into a simple ponytail by using the vine as a hair tie. She made a finishing touch by using the hair clip to hold back any loose hair.

"Thank you," she said to the little snow monkey.

"No problem. You can't have messy hair when on a job."

"Mina! Help!" the desperate voices of her sisters echoed into the cavern.

"Oh no!" Snowdrop suddenly got out of the spring and grabbed the CPS and the last disk to bring over to Mina.

"You're gong to need these," he told her. Mina stepped out before slipping on her suit and placing in the disk.

"Thanks Snowdrop." She stroked his head before activating her suit. After a flash of pink, Minaque (Mina Macaque) rushed up the tunnel. When she reached the surface, she found herself surrounded by Zachbots. Two were holding her two sisters and soon Zach arrived.

"Ah, the third Wild Rat Girl has finally popped out of her hole," he said.

"It's Wild Kratts!" the girls snapped.

"And whatever you're going to do with the hot springs, we won't let you!" Aviva shouted. "Those Japanese macaques need those hot springs because they provide heat and the fertility for plants! There isn't any food here at this time of year and they'll starve without it!"

"What, those monkey thingies are all over Japan. Sacrificing a few for my hot spring resort isn't going to hurt anyone."

"Yes it will, Zach!" Koki retorted. "From what I saw from my Creature Pod earlier, snow monkeys are slowly becoming endangered because their homes are being cut down and people are hunting them! So every Japanese macaque counts!"

"Aw, bla-bla-bla!" Zach mocked. "Let's go take these girls where they can't cause trouble!" Koki, Aviva and Mina gulped with this.

Snowdrop and the other kid macaques saw everything and felt they needed to help the girls. But how?

Snowdrop came up with an idea when he saw that Koki accidentally left her Creature Pod. Taking it, he examined it to see how it worked before pressing the call button.

* * *

"I do hope they'll be okay," Jimmy said worriedly.

"They have macaque powers, Jimmy," Martin assured him. "They should be fine." The phone started ringing again. "Okay, if they ring up one more time, I'll personally get up and turn off communications permanently."

"Easy bro, it could be urgent," Chris told him as Jimmy answered. Everyone was surprised when they saw the little macaque on the screen.

"Matsu-yuki-sou? What are you doing with Koki's Creature Pod?" The snow monkey kid began chattering, but they don't understand him.

"Hang on a second, Snowdrop. We need our medallions." The Kratt Brothers pulled out their medallions from under their pillows and Jimmy took his out of his pocket. Putting them on, they activated them. "Okay, go ahead."

"Your friends were captured by some creepy pale guy with these metallic henchmen!" the macaque panicked. "He wants to turn our home into one of those human resorts!" They all gasped at this, but unfortunately, the Kratts fell out of their hammocks again. They quickly dusted themselves off.

"Just great! Leave them to do the creature adventuring for less than an hour and Zach comes to make things difficult for everyone!"

"We better get out there to help!"

"If they weren't in trouble, I would've told you two to stay in bed," Jimmy informed. "But you're right on this. They need expert creature adventurers." The Kratt Brothers hurriedly put on their snow gear and ran out the door. "Just remember not to overdo it!"

* * *

Zach had the girls locked in a cage not far from the hole. The Zachbots had drills for hands. "First things first, we got to make the entrance bigger for the tourists," he told them. "So get digging!" Before the robots' drills even touched the snow, spikes of ice shot up and impaled them. "WHAT?!"

"Not so fast Zach!" Martin yelled as he and Chris ran down the mountain side. "Let the girls go and leave the macaques alone!"

"Oh great! I actually thought I wouldn't see you two today! Zachbots! Stop them!" One by one, the Zachbots charged at them. Martin easily crushed them under a wave of snow he controlled. As they came closer, Snowdrop popped out the hole without anyone noticing and managed to swipe Zach's remote. Mina was the first to see him.

"Snowdrop?" she asked in a whisper. Matsu-yuki-sou pressed the big button and the cage door opened.

"You brought them here?" Mina hugged her little friend. "Thanks, buddy, but if you excuse me, I gotta help my brothers."

"We're with ya!" Aviva and Koki said.

Martin was easily destroying Zachbots with his snow and ice magic. Chris couldn't do much except lure them into lumps for his brother to attack since there was nothing on the surface but snow. But eventually, the Zachbots surrounded them. Martin was about to attack again, but then he suddenly felt too weak and let out a hard cough. Chris then saw him kneeling on one knee.

"Bro!" he called out before kneeling next to him.

"I think my flu is finally taking a toll to me," the blonde told him, his voice haven gotten hoarse.

"What's this? Blue Boy is sick?" Zach questioned, hovering nearby.

"Not just him, me too," Chris admitted. "But that didn't stop us from coming here to stop you!" He pointed an accusing finger at the evil inventor before pulling it back to suppress his own cough. Zach only smirked at this.

"But if you're both sick, that makes those medallions easy pickings! I can then use them to power two special Zachbots I designed - one for water and another for earth - to help me build my resort!"

"No way Zach! We'll never let you have them!"

"Suit yourselves. Zachbots! Get those medallions!"

Suddenly, the female kid macaque thet helped Mina appeared, being followed by other japanese macaques.

"Huh? Where are these monkey thingies coming from?" The big males and females started attacking the robots in groups of three. With help from the Wild Kratt Girls, all of them were destroyed. The alpha glared at Zach, as if to say 'Back off!" Zach screamed. "Okay, okay! You can keep the hot springs! You can keep them!" With that, he retreated to his jet and took off.

"Awesome job girls!" Chris congratulated them.

"And awesome job to the macaques!" Martin added. "It's no wonder. If one macaque does something different, then everyone does!"

"Thank you both so much!" Mina said to Snowdrop and the little female as she hugged them. Martin and Chris then sneezed at the same time, making every head turn to them. "Oh, almost forgot." The hybrid went up to the alpha. "Is it okay if my brothers join us?" He actually just shrugged to say 'I don't see why not.'

* * *

"Ah, temperature's perfect," Chris commented as he and the others relaxed in the springs.

"I can already feel my body loosening up," Martin said. "Nothing better for a sick day than relaxing in a hot spring with one of the coolest primates on the planet." Both brothers yawned in exhaustion. "And man, using nature powers while having the flu really takes a lot of of ya."

"Agreed. But now the macaques' home is safe. Living free... And in the wild..."

"Guys?" Aviva asked, but Jimmy shushed her. He pointed to the leaders, who had both fallen asleep. The girls giggled at this. "Well, I guess they do deserve the rest. Let's just let them sleep."

The others giggled as the leaders snored.

"I love hanging out with snow monkeys!" Koki admitted.

"Yeah..." Mina giggled as she was tickled by Snowdrop. "And as much as I do too, this snow monkey sure loves me!" She embraced her furry friend.


End file.
